A chilling start
A chilling start! Alex VS Krystal!! =Summary= =The Icy Maze= Alex shivered. It was really cold inside the caves. She hugged Rosie for warmth, but it was no use. The only way to warm up was to get the hell out. The puzzles weren't hard for them, but the paths were long. Apparently, Krystal wanted her challengers to have a hard time navigating. "Rosie, are you okay?" Alex asked worriedly. "I'm fine. Just because-" her words cut off by the appearance of a new puzzle. They solved it easily and moved on. "Hey Rosie. What were you saying?" Alex asked. "Oh yeah. I don't want you to worry. Just because it happened before... I can't really explain. But with you here, I'm fine." Rosie answered. They kept on walking. When will this maze end? Alex thought. She checked her watch that it had been a few hours since they entered. "Hey, how come your bro hasn't talked yet?" Alex looked back, and he was not far behind. He was sneezing heavily. "It was never this c-c" And he sneezed again. "It was never this cold back there." He was referring to their previous country. "At least there's no trash here." Alex replied, and she continued walking. "Wait for me!" ??? ran behind. "I'm not used to this cold either. In fact, no one is." he caught up to the three, on top of his head was a Pichu, trying to find warm in his trainer's hair. "Let's keep going." Alex waved her hand and they followed. After another hour of freezing agony, they were welcomed by the warm light of the exit. Alex ran towards it, not aware that moments after, almost all her Pokemon would be knocked out. =The Battle= "Outrage!" Krystal said. Rain was surrounded by a deep purple aura, signifying the move. Sweat broke on Alex's face. Rosie had defeated Krystal's other Pokemon. Her Iron Tail worked on Sleet, Hale was too easy, Flurry fell to a Thunderbolt, Storm and Gale were both knocked out with a Volt Tackle. Alex didn't know what to do; Rosie was tired, but her other pokemon were taken down by Sleet. Funny really, how good Krystal was with her decisions and yet Rosie pulled through. She had about half of her health, but she was weakened anyway. Alex then remembered. "Being unique is the key to success in battle." Krystal would always say. Now she realized what she had to do. "Volt Tackle!" she ordered. "What a reckless move." said Krystal. But as soon as Rosie hit Rain, it was too late. Static paralyzed Rain. Sure, Marvel Scale would take effect, but it wouldn't do much against a Thunderbolt attack, wouldn't it? Krystal thought that Alex would order Iron Tail since electric attacks don't work, and if Iron Tail did work, Static would allow its Defense to go up. She knew Alex wouldn't dare use electric type attacks, knowing it would be a waste of time. Rosie was faster than Rain normally, but after battling 5 pokemon consecutively, she was the slower of the two. Thus allowing Krystal to think that if Rain hit her with two consecutive outrages, she'll be knocked out for sure. But Rosie and Rain had attacked already. Rosie was faster of the two again. She could use Thunderbolt before Rain would try to hit her with Outrage. But now that she was faster, Rain won't be able to hit her at all. And if Rain tried again, she can still use Thunderbolt before Rain tried hitting her. Or, if Rain was confused on the next turn, it will be very easy to attack and dodge. Or in the best case scenario, Rain will hit herself in confusion. Apparently, today was their lucky day, and Rain failed to use the move Blizzard, and hit herself by accident. One more to go. Alex thought. "Finish it off with Thunderbolt!" she said. And then, Rosie used a powerful Thunderbolt. =The Results= Rain was hit, and she fell to the power of Thunderbolt, and fell. She didn't move, and it was realized that she was knocked out. Krystal returned Rain into her Pokeball and whispered, "Thanks for trying your best. You truly are unique." and she walked towards Alex. Rosie had leapt into her trainer's arms when Krystal reached the two. "Rosie, we did it! The snowflake badge is ours." Alex said. "Well, you had the idea, but yeah, sure, I'll take a ''little''credit." Rosie replied. "Congratulations. You have earned this.", and she presented a snowflake. "Why is she giving us snow for beating her? It'll just melt." Rosie commented. But Alex took a closer look, and laughed. "Rosie, it's a badge." Alex said. "Yes, not only does it represent the Ice Type, it also represents uniqueness. Because no two snowflakes are alike. My battle style can only be beaten by those who know the uniqueness of each and every one of their teammates, and use it to their advantage. You did just that. You know, now that I think about it, you really are unique." Krystal said. "Thanks. I determine my strategy through several-" "I meant your personality, and your hair too." Krystal cut her off with an explanation. Alex put her hands on her hair while Rosie leapt off. "Unique personality.... And hair? What about my hair?" Krystal laughed. "Well your personality... It's just... interesting. Same about your hair." She said with a big grin. "Don't worry sis." Alex♂ gave her a pat in the back. Alex took the Badge, and admired its beauty. "One down, seven more to go!" She exclaimed. as she raised her badge, showing the sky that she did, indeed, beat the Snowflake Queen of the Snowy Town Gym. Category:Fanfiction